


found you.

by chosuiri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Hoshimeguri AU, M/M, One Shot Collection, but also: not quite, but they're Connected one shots. anyway., established relationship (for ryuusou), it's hoshimegu ryuu aka fang.. haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: The appearance of a stranger that resembles Sougo's boyfriend, but in elaborate cosplay, coincides with the disappearance of said boyfriend.---A one-shot collection of Fang and Sougo's meeting, and snippets of their life before Fang finds his way back home.Done in conjunction withjeien, who is covering Ryuu and Vega's side.based off yui's ryuusou au.





	found you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it is I, with another ryuusou (but it'd be fangsou. if we are going that route.)  
> based on yui’s beAUTIFUL AU. which i linked in the summary so i hope u've gotten that. note that this fic will only focus on fang and sougo’s interactions! Will it be romantic…. Hehe…. We will see.  
> also for ur convenience i'll copy and paste yui's explanation of the au BUT i've made some changes. only slightly. cuz i just forgot lol:  
>  _Ryuu and sougo lives as a couple who is currently living together, while fang and vega aren’t actually friendly due to them being in different sides in a war between stars, despite both of them actually harbor feelings toward each other._  
>  _One day bestia got ambushed and fang went missing during the attack, everyone thought he’s dead for good, leaving vega in despair and tried to bring him back to life with magic, but end up summoning the “fang” from another universe._  
>  _Fang,badly injured, woke up in an unfamiliar room which turned out to be ryuu and sougo’s apartment room. He's transferred to another universe by Vega’s magic._

_Tsunashi-san?_ Sougo’s eyes widen, and he speeds up his pace when approaching his more extravagantly dressed boyfriend. Confused by the ornate reddish ensemble he wore, he thinks to ask him what’s the occasion. He doubts his job would have something to do with cosplaying, but Ryunosuke gets asked to do a remarkable amount of strange things due to his looks. Upon getting closer, he notices the wounds on the other man-- raising Sougo’s anxiety further. “T-Tsunashi-san? What happened?”

The other’s eyes fly open, and soon golden irises glint as they fixate on Sougo’s body. Embarrassed under his almost predatory gaze, Sougo’s cheeks flush a red tint and he awkwardly coughs as he tries to look away.

He pulls Sougo closer to him instead by the wrist, and Sougo notes that his boyfriend’s hands are far more coarse than he remembered them being. He’s tugged again, and Sougo loses his balance and falls straight into his lap. Before Sougo has a chance to get up and apologize for possibly agitating the wounds, the other releases his wrist and then quickly wraps his arms around him tightly. “Tsunashi...san…” He grunts, breathing made harder by the firmness of his grip. Instead of the response Sougo expects, he buries his head in the crook of Sougo’s neck. A bit annoyed, Sougo wriggles around in hopes that he’ll let him breathe. Despite the multitude of injuries he’s sustained from god knows what, his strength is as apparent as ever.

“I’ve been looking for you.” His boyfriend finally speaks in his ever-familiar baritone. “I missed you so much.” He sighs, loosening his grasp on Sougo and sinks his head further into his shoulder, inhaling his scent.

“But I saw you this morning before I left for work,” Sougo quietly murmurs in response, but feels inclined to return his embrace in his own way. “Did something happen, Tsunashi-san? You’re in bad shape.” Well, that’s not to say that Sougo felt highly moved himself-- the power of Ryunosuke’s rich, velvety voice worked wonders on his heart.

“Vega…”

Sougo blinks, freezing when who he thinks is his boyfriend starts to call him with a different name. Wait. “Vega..? Who is that, Tsunashi-san?”

The other fumbles, swiftly lifting up his head and then stumbling backwards into the door and upon hitting it, he falls. Sougo winces at the noise, and bends over to offer a hand to the other. He already looks pretty critically injured, now it’s only going to get worse because he caused him to trip.

“So you’re not Vega?” He asks, nodding as he accepts Sougo’s hand. “And I’m not this Tsunashi-san or whatever.”

Sougo shakes his head, and then exerts his strength to help the other back up on his feet. “No, my name is Osaka Sougo.” Sougo clarifies with a small smile, nudging for the not-Ryunosuke to move so he can unlock the door. “And you are, if not Tsunashi-san?”

“... Fang.” He grumbles, letting go of Sougo’s hand and moving slightly. He watches raptly as Sougo takes out his key, and then jiggles it around to open the door.

Sougo raises an eyebrow-- surely Fang must’ve seen a key before. But judging from his clothes, he came from a fantastical world without much emphasis on such basic technology like a lock. It’s not as impressive, Sougo laments. “Then, Fang-san. Please come in, we need to treat your wounds. I hope we didn’t make them worse...”

Fang laughs boisterously, “oh, these are nothing! I’m still alive and kicking, you-- gah!” He grimaces, his bravado dying down when Sougo did as much as touch his abdomen.

“You were saying?” Sougo snorts, amazed at himself at how comfortable he was with the stranger. It could be because he greatly resembled his boyfriend of a few years that he was at ease enough to tease him, but also the fact that Fang resembles a kicked puppy may have something to do with it.

Fang shuts his mouth after that, and obediently follows Sougo into his apartment. Now with Fang inside, Sougo shuts the door after them. He safely can assume that Ryuu wasn’t home, and then he wonders if he’ll make it back tonight. After he forces Fang to rest on the couch, he takes out his phone to shoot a quick text at his boyfriend about his whereabouts. Usually, Ryuu would be home making dinner by the time Sougo came back from work. Did the fishing expedition go bad?

Shoving that worry aside for now, Sougo went to grab the first aid kit from the bathroom. While he isn’t as talented as his friend Gou with medical attention, Sougo then resolved that perhaps he could take him to the hospital. But if this guy wasn’t an actual cosplayer and from some other universe, then… there’s no way he could take him there without an ID. Sougo will have to rely on his own skills for now.

* * *

“Sougo,” Fang narrows his gaze as he points at the television, “why are people trapped in the screen? Is this really okay?”

 _Oh god, he’s an idiot._ Sougo thinks, as he quickly shakes his head. “No, that’s a television. There’s not actually people in the screen, it’s just videos that are recorded and for that show right now, these people are actors. Like a play, but produced for the screen.”

Fang nods, although Sougo has an inkling that he’s not quite convinced with his explanation. “Uh huh. So they’re fine.”

“Yes, they’re fine,” Sougo reassures him with a laugh. “Are you hungry? I could make dinner.”

Fang perks up at this, and his eyes glisten with wonder. “You can cook? Then I want…”

Sougo frowns, “well, I don’t have much besides leftovers. Tsunashi-san is the one handling the groceries and cooking stuff. I suppose I can see what I can do with what’s in the fridge…”

Fang, apparently curious about all of this, tries to stir up from his seat, but Sougo is quick to push him back down. “Fang-san. Don’t move. You need to rest, I’ll cook for the both of us.”

With a whimper that suspiciously sounds just like a dog, Fang backs off and sinks himself further into the couch. Sougo shoots him an apologetic smile, but then turns around to walk toward the kitchen.

He flings open the refrigerator, surveying the leftovers in the fridge. There’s still rice from this morning, alongside some stir fried dishes Ryuu had cooked the previous night. Alongside the leftover vegetables in the fridge, Sougo resolves to make a simple fried rice. Methodically, he arranges all of the necessary ingredients on the kitchen counter. He then also grabs some empty bowls for all the to be chopped vegetables, and set them on the counter as well.

He must’ve put them down less gently than he thought he did, for it alarms Fang in the living room and he immediately calls out his name, “Sougo! Are you sure--”

“It’s _fine_ , Fang-san.” Sougo repeats, “I can do this.”

Fang whines again, “but I’m hungry! Won’t it be faster if we do it together?”

Sougo ignores him, carrying on as he continues preparing their dinner. He won’t forgive himself if he let Fang do anything, he simply isn’t in the optimal condition to do anything _besides_ rest. Suddenly, he’s reminded of how he gets when he’s sick. He’d always want to help Ryuu out with everything, but his boyfriend would also have to force him to stay bedridden.

He’d be lying if he said his heart didn’t start twisting in all sorts of pain from recalling the memory-- not that it was a painful memory, more like the thought that he might not be able to return to those times. He really hoped Ryuu is able to make it home tonight safely, but judging on how he still hasn’t returned his text. Ryuu _always_ replies. That means that something must’ve happened to him-- he can only pray that he is safe and _alive_.

Fang soon snaps him out of his thoughts by being obnoxious again. “Sougo! Sougo! Sougo!” Fang continues to chant his name, causing Sougo to be more harsher than he intended when slicing the carrots. Muttering a quick apology to his cutting board, Sougo’s chopping only grows louder as some sort of intimidation tactic.

Fang shuts up after that, and then Sougo returns to a gentler handling of his ingredients. Now free of distractions, cooking lulls Sougo into a rhythm, and he begins to hum his favorite songs as he cooked dinner.

* * *

Sougo hands Fang his portion, and in the other hand he holds a bottle of tabasco. “Would you like some?”

Despite seeming bewildered by the bottle, Fang nods. Sougo brightens at this, and once the bowl is in Fang’s hands, he pops open the bottle of tabasco and puts a few drops in.

“Just tell me when to stop, Fang-san.” Sougo mutters, flipping the bottle upright and waiting for Fang’s answer.

“Keep going! The more the better!”

“R-Really? Is that fine?”

Fang lets out a hearty laugh, “sure! Half the bottle!”

Sougo hesitates for a moment, but obeys Fang’s order. He then begins to shake the bottle up and down vigorously, and once the rice has been covered by a pile of red sauce, he stops the shaking and recaps the tabasco.

As soon as Sougo pulls away, Fang lifts the bowl to his lips. Sougo’s eyes widen, realizing he forgot to get him a spoon for the rice. Fang seems to have no regard for utensils, taking in the rice directly by the mouthful. Soon, food smears around his mouth along with crumbs and even a grain of rice or two.

 _So he’s a messy eater_ , Sougo thinks fondly.

“You know, Tsunashi-san can’t even handle that much tabasco.” Sougo comments with a tiny chuckle, watching Fang dig in as he dumps the rest of the bottle of tabasco in his own bowl. He then takes a seat,  gives his thanks for the food, and then starts to eat his own portion.

Fang boisterously scarfs down his rice, but he suddenly slams his bowl down midway. His cheeks seem to grow redder, and he then stares at the half-empty bowl as he inflates his mouth with air, puffing out his cheeks. He then exhales, and shoots a glare at Sougo. “Sougo! I need water! Something! It’s so spicy!”

Sougo sighs, shaking his head. “That’s why I told you to stop.”

“Y-You didn’t tell me what it was! I thought it was tomato sauce!” Fang spats, blinking away the tears that are forming at his eyes. “I’m not weak, I can handle some, but…!”

Sougo regretfully admits to himself that Fang is a _bit right_ , it was his fault for neglecting to tell him what was in the sauce. But he was excited at the prospect of Fang possibly sharing the same tastes as him. Ryuu can tolerate spice to an extent, taking pleasure in drinking spicy alcohol, but even he has his limits. Or maybe Sougo is just _that extreme_. “If you’d like, I can…”

“Trade with me? Yours is even redder than mine!” Fang snorts, and then seems to resign himself as he presses himself into the couch. “I don’t care, just get me water…”

“Right… I’m so sorry, Fang-san. I’ll make you something else, I promise!” He exclaims, shooting up from the couch, and walking briskly over to the kitchen to get him some water. Wouldn’t milk be more effective? He takes the carton of milk instead of getting water, pouring it into the glass.

Sougo then returns with the glass, and Fang snatches it as quickly as possible and downs it in one gulp. Before Sougo can even remark about his milk mustache, he wipes it off messily with his hand. “Ma~n… I thought I was a goner!” Fang groans, “so you don’t have tomato sauce?”

“Ketchup?” Sougo blinks as he takes the glass from the other, “I do have some. But I don’t have enough ingredients to make something else-- oh, but I think you already ate up most of what’s covered in sauce.” He signals for Fang to wait for him, and then runs back to the kitchen with Fang’s emptied glass in tow. He rinses out the glass and then fills it with water, in case Fang is still thirsty. He then grabs a bottle of ketchup, surprised that Fang seemed to covet it so much. Both himself and Ryuu aren’t particularly passionate about ketchup, but they have it for the sake of using it for recipes.

When Sougo returns with the ketchup (and a spoon so Fang wouldn’t continue to make a mess on his face), Fang’s eyes light up with amazement. “Drown it with the tomato sauce!” Sougo raises an eyebrow at Fang’s request, deciding to play it safer this time and squeezing only a moderate amount onto the fried rice. Truly, he’s already consumed most of the tabasco (which brought upon him his demise, it seems) in the bowl, and so now it’s been replaced with a sweeter sauce. He isn’t sure if that will be to be Fang’s liking, but it’s probably better compared to the endless assault of spice on his tongue.

Fang seems to be mildly annoyed at Sougo holding back on the amount of ketchup, but nonetheless lifts the bowl to his mouth again, ignoring Sougo’s intentions and forewent the spoon.

Sougo rolls his eyes at Fang’s blatant disregard for manners, but his disbelief only amplifies as he suddenly notices ears sprouting atop his head. They waver slightly, mostly sticking up straight. Then, they wiggle a bit-- letting Sougo know it’s definitely not something fake. Although, it’s strange that Fang now has two sets of ears-- well, he just won’t question it. It’ll be easier that way. He opens his mouth to ask about them, but he’s quickly cut off by Fang cursing to himself, and squeezing his eyes shut.

Soon, the ears disappear as if they weren’t there, and Fang places the now empty bowl back on the table. “The tomato sauce is a bit sweet, but I like it!”

All Sougo can do is dumbly nod. “... I”m glad it was to your liking, Fang-san. Ah, but… if you don’t mind me asking… what were those--”

Clearly he’s been caught off guard again, and the ears and a fluffy tail he hadn’t noticed earlier appear again on his body. “That’s…” He flushes, and then looks at Sougo. “Sorry, Bestians usually have a spell to suppress them to help us blend in with humans, but when I lose control over it…”

Sougo smiles, “so it’s like that. Well, Fang-san, don’t waste energy on keeping them hidden from me. You can explain yourself later… but first.” Sougo’s gaze settles on the area around Fang’s lips. He furrows his eyebrows, and reach out a thumb to wipe his mouth. Fang turns an even redder shade, and suddenly Sougo is reminded of Ryuu-- Fang really does resemble him. In times like this, Sougo would sneak in a kiss, but…

He shakes his head, mentally disciplining himself for even _considering_ it, and pulls his thumb away. “You’re a messy eater, Fang-san.”

“Whatever,” Fang grumbles, licking his lips. “There. Is it gone now?”

Still quite boldly, and reassuring himself that he’s just taking care of him, _nothing more than that_ , he grabs his handkerchief from his pocket and starts to wipe away the excess on Fang’s mouth. He then grabs one of Fang’s hands, and gently forces it open. He then drops the cloth inside.

Fang glances at it quizzically, “huh? Whaddya want me to do with this?”

“Keep it,” Sougo replies, “ah, also… I’d like for you to help with chores once you’ve recovered.”

“Hah?” Fang blinks, “I mean, I guess I don’t mind, but… ya sure I can keep crashing here? There’s places to be expl--”

“Don’t tell me you plan on wandering out in Tokyo like _that_.” He sighs, “Fang-san, it’s really fine. You can just watch the apartment for me-- that’s all I need. And you can handle household chores.”

Fang nods slowly, “guess I could do that much, Sougo. You not gonna be here tomorrow?”

Sougo smiles, “well, it’s Golden Week starting tomorrow. So I don’t have work for a while.” He was planning on going on vacation with Ryuu later on in the week, but he supposes that won’t be able to happen now. Sougo’s heart twists upon realizing that fact, and he makes a mental reminder to cancel their hotel reservations. Well, maybe he’ll take Fang along if it can’t be cancelled so easily.

The other beams, and whether he knows it or not, his tail starts wagging. Sougo stifles a laugh. It’s almost as if he really did pick up a dog off his doorstep. “Really!? Can we go out then?”

“You need to recover first.”

Fang groans, “seriously, don’t worry about it. I heal pretty fast-- especially since it’s so safe here. I only got so much wounds because I didn’t have time to heal back there!”

He raises an eyebrow, skeptical if what Fang is telling him is really true, “so you’re from a planet called Bestia?”

“Right! It’s one of the 6 planets.” Fang returns happily, idling away as he plays around with the handkerchief. “So there’s Bestia, Eterno, Lama, Alba, Sirena, and then… Mistero.” His voice hitches as soon as he barely enunciates the last one. He then grows silent afterwards, his excitement dying down, shown in how he stops stretching the silky cloth Sougo gave him.

Certainly, there’s something about Mistero that must’ve affected Fang. “I see... “ Sougo confirms vaguely, not wanting to resurface any traumatic memories for the other. Although, to Sougo’s surprise, he continues.

“Don’t tell anyone, but I’m actually the King of Bestia.” Fang seems to change the subject with a laugh, returning back to his usual tune. “But--! I wanted to explore around the other planets, so I took on a guise of a merchant. So I grabbed this kid named Coda, and a bunch of other merchants joined our stellar journey via our caravan.”

Sougo nods graciously, intrigued by the fantasy Fang described. To be honest, he even envies him -- the power to have that freedom to do as he pleased. It sounds like a nice life, but Sougo knows he’d be confused if his life was anything _but_ structured. “That sounds fun. Ah, but that doesn’t explain…”

Fang chuckles weakly, shaking his head as he grabs his other arm. “Yes… that was during times of peace. But war has broken out between the stars-- the planets.” He sucks in a breath, and the he, sheepishly, continues, “Bestia was ambushed. And I know I was fighting to defend my planet, but… I don’t remember anything after that. It’s all a blur, honestly.”

Sougo pauses, and bites on his lip to stop himself from asking the question on his mind.

Fang, however, picks up on Sougo’s restlessness, and shoots him a confused look. “What is it?”

“Ah, it’s just…” Sougo frowns, his voice and resolve weakening, “what about Vega? I resemble him, don’t I?”

Pain flashes across Fang’s gaze, and he nods his head. “You’re just like him, Sougo… well, I’d say you’re way pushier!”

Sougo raises an eyebrow, and irritably, he replies, “apologies, Fang-san, for not treating you with the utmost care and kindness I could’ve given you.”

“That’s right--” Fang pauses, “wait! You’re being sarcastic, aren’t you? Like, you’re just as nice as Vega, but… I dunno… he’s sweeter. But maybe he’s the same as you, and I just don’t know him enough.”

Sougo forces himself to mask any and ALL further rage he held toward Fang’s opinion of him. _Way pushier, huh, he’s sweeter, huh-- maybe if you weren’t such an idiot!_ He then laughs, hoping it would obscure his true thoughts further. “And why is that..? Is he not also from Bestia?”

“No, he’s the blessed child of Mistero.” Fang explains, his voice growing strained again from probably all the pain he’s associated with it. “I scorned him before, but… I’m drawn to him, although he’s my enemy.”

It’s a tragic love situation, Sougo gathers, but he doesn’t want to stir up any further unpleasant memories, so he stops there. “I see. I’m not Vega, but…”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Fang laughs, “sorry about comparing you to him. You really don’t have anything on someone blessed.”

Sougo nods slowly, hoping the annoyance isn’t too obvious on his face. Sougo gets up from his seat, and grabs both of their bowls off the table. “Then, if we’re done here… I’m going to clean up, but let me know if you’re feeling energetic enough to take a bath.”

Fang nods, confirming that he’s understood Sougo’s intentions.

Sougo flashes an uncertain smile at Fang, and then sets off with the dishes in tow.

* * *

“Fang-san, were you able to figure out how to use the bath?”

Fang nods, emerging from the bathroom in the change of clothes Sougo prepared. Sougo has given him a fresh set of Ryuu’s pajamas, and thankfully they were the same size.

Seeing Fang’s hair all damp and now unstyled, Sougo for a moment swears that he’s seeing Ryuu again. But he’s still not him-- and god, Sougo would be doing a disservice to Fang if he dared to think of him as a replacement of sorts.

Pain strikes at Sougo’s heart again, reminding him that his boyfriend is gone, and that he doesn’t know the next time he’ll see him. “Fang-san, you…”

Fang seems to pick up on Sougo’s thoughts without him saying it, “I look like ‘Tsunashi-san’, is that what you’re gonna say?”

Guilt flashes across his face, “um…”

Fang laughs, somehow taking it in good stride-- which eases Sougo’s shame just a bit. “I usually sleep in just my underwear though. Fine with you if I do that?”

Sougo’s cheeks redden, and quickly he rejects Fang’s request. “Absolutely not!”

“What?” Fang then shrugs, “whatever, that’s fine. As long as you’re comfortable.”

Sougo dips his head in gratitude, but then gets back to business. Considering that Sougo usually shares the bed with Ryuu, they don’t have a _usable_ futon for Fang to use right now. Sougo resolves to go out shopping tomorrow to get him a new one, but for now… “Fang-san, we only have one bed.”

Fang blinks, “so?”

“ _So,_ I will be letting you have it. I can sleep on the couch.”

“I can sleep on the couch, I’ve slept in much shittier conditions.” Fang grins toothily, “actually, your couch is pretty comfortable!”

“But you’re injured, Fang-san…” Sougo protests quietly, hoping he could somehow change the obstinate Fang’s mind.

“You’re the master of the apartment now, right?” Fang reassures him, “and what if that Tsunashi-san comes back in the middle of the night!?”

“But that’s…”

Fang waves him off again, and slicks his wet hair back. “I’m staying on the couch and you’d have to come lift me off yourself if you want me to move!”

Sougo, knowing that carrying Fang was probably out of his limits. “That’s… foul play!”

“The world isn’t fair!” Fang sticks out his tongue childishly, turning around and making for the living room. Sougo sighs, but reluctantly follows him. He thinks that maybe he should attempt to carry him over, but then he doesn’t even want to _think_ about the consequences if he fails. He could possibly injure Fang further!

Sougo pauses, taking a detour to grab some blankets from the closet, and hopes that Fang can make do with the decorative couch pillows.

He then returns to the living room to see Fang, lying in a laughable pose (it would be seductive if it wasn’t reminiscent of a _certain couch potato_ he knew) as his eyes remain trained on the television screen. Shaking his head at the display, he dumps the blankets on Fang’s body.

“Thanks!” Fang calls back, not bothering to look away from the TV. Sougo chuckles to himself, thinking on how much more accustomed Fang became toward watching the television-- is this the real reason he insisted on sleeping on the couch? If he wants to spend the whole night watching TV, well… he’ll find himself bored of it real soon. Sougo reaches for the remote on the arm of the couch, and then lowers the volume greatly. “Whoa! It got quieter!”

“You can keep watching, Fang-san. Just keep it quiet, okay?” Sougo smiles, handing Fang back the remote.

Fang takes it from him, nodding in understanding. He then flashes another smile at Sougo, “good night, Sougo!”

“Good night, Fang-san. Please make sure you get some rest eventually.” Sougo replies with matching enthusiasm, and then turns around to go back to begin his own night routine, making sure to flick off the lights as he leaves the room.

“Oh, I didn’t notice there wasn’t candles in here! That’s crazy, you can get light without magic or fire?”

Sougo sighs. Maybe it may be imperative to have a teaching session with him about this world, huh.

* * *

He steps into his shared bedroom with Ryuu, his smile faltering as he notices the tidiness of the bed. So often he’s used to crawling into the sheets when Ryuu’s asleep, or even with him after-- ah, that cannot be disclosed.

In the darkness, Sougo notices a sparkling glint coming from Ryuu’s side of the room on his nightstand. Sougo squints through the darkness, and then walks over to investigate.

Confirming his fears, Sougo grabs the object off the desk, and it turns out to be the necklace he gave to Ryuu for their first anniversary. It’s a rather simple pendant, but on it was an anchor made out of precious silver. Ryuu, as far as he knew, wore it on him as often as possible, only taking it off when he went to sleep or -- _other times that cannot be disclosed_.

But if he went out, then he would be wearing it. So that means he must be gone from this world-- he considers for a moment that he may be in Fang’s world, which is why Fang has come here in this place.

However, if Vega is the one who summoned him… Vega is apparently much better than him, sweeter, nicer, and probably less selfish than he was. Someone perfect. Someone blessed by the gods.

His mind stupidly continues to insist that maybe Ryuu will meet this Vega, and then maybe he’ll decide he likes Vega way more than him and want to stay with him forever. Not to ever return.

Sougo wryly chuckles at the thought of him being jealous of _another version of himself_ , but what if he’s the perfect version of him? And Ryuu decides that…

He squeezes the anchor in his hand, and as an attempt to shake off those negative thoughts, throws himself onto Ryuu’s side of the bed. Although disorientated by the difference in location, he tosses back the blankets beneath him, and then replaces them over his body.

Not realizing he forgot to close the door, Sougo closes his eyes, willing that he doesn’t start crying. He needs to control himself-- but, the tears start welling up at his eyes, and he reluctantly flies them back open. Tears begin to stream down his face, and he does little to prevent his sniffles from coming out. “Tsunashi-san…” Sougo cries out, foolishly thinking for a moment that just saying his name would calm him down. “Tsunashi-san… please… come back. I miss you.”

* * *

Fang yawns, forcing himself off the couch for a moment to stretch out his muscles. He’s feeling better already, thanks to the first aid Sougo gave him. What _really_ got his attention, though, are the wails coming from what he presumes is Sougo’s bedroom. At first Fang attributed it to the TV being weird, but he realized Sougo lowered the volume for him, and when he turned it up again for a second, the volume of the muffled sobs did not change.

Is Sougo dying?

A bit worried for his caretaker’s safety, he quietly tip toes over to the bedroom, and notices that the door has been left ajar.

Careful to not wake Sougo, he pokes his head in for a moment, and through the dimness of the room he notices Sougo clutching the sheets tightly.

 _Oh_. Fang thinks dumbly, scratching his head at the sight. _He’s lonely_. Sougo’s probably used to sleeping next to that Tsunashi-san guy, so it’s probably different for him now.

Fully knowing well that he’d be totally getting his ass kicked for this later, he sucks in a breath, and then enters the room. He closes the door behind him, and then starts to get closer to the bed.

He’s not Tsunashi-san, but he looks like him, right? It’s the least he can do for this guy indulging him in everything! Oh, and maybe he’ll let Sougo touch his tail. Once. Only once.

And he climbs on the bed, wondering if he can somehow fool him for a second-- he wants him to at least have nicer dreams.

“Tsunashi-san..?” He mumbles, his voice raspy from crying.

Fang doesn’t say anything, and awkwardly pats Sougo on the back-- Sougo takes this as an invitation to cuddle or something, since he starts to bury his face in Fang’s chest.

A small smile blooms on his lips, and he then wraps an arm around Sougo’s lithe body tightly.

Even though it’s not _right_ , it feels really nice. And warm.

Fang wonders for a moment if he could’ve been able to do this with Vega one day, but shakes his head-- knowing fully well that’s just a distant dream.

But right now, it’s about Sougo. Taking a shot in the dark, uncertain of how exactly Tsunashi-san addresses Sougo, he goes for a more neutral take. “I’m here, Sougo.”

Maybe they can both pretend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> And while this is marked as a multichap fic, each chapter is a complete work in itself since this is a oneshot collection!
> 
> Also, my friend will be writing on ryuu and vega's side of the story, and you can already see a snippet [here](https://twitter.com/jeienb/status/1059612345348038656).  
> EDIT: SOOOO they posted their fic, which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637498/chapters/39005927)!!!
> 
> Anyways , finger guns, I love fangsou. Catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shineonthesea)!


End file.
